muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Gold!
'Sesame Street Gold!' is a 2-LP set that combines the first two ''Sesame Street albums: The Sesame Street Book & Record and The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album. It was later reissued with a catalog number of CTW 89006, with the same contents. Record One Side One #Sesame Street Theme - The Entire Cast by Joe Raposo, Jon Stone, Bruce Hart #ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Joe Raposo and Jon Stone #I've Got Two - Big Bird, Oscar, Mr. Hooper and everybody Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Goin' For a Ride - The Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #What Are Kids Called - Bob and Susan Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Everybody Wash - Ernie and Bert by Joe Raposo, Jon Stone and Jim Henson #One of These Things - Bob and Susan Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jon Stone #Up and Down - Two Monsters Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Green - Kermit Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Side Two #Somebody Come and Play - The Kids Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #I Love Trash - Oscar Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #A Face - Bob Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #J-Jump - The Kids Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #The People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and the Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Rub Your Tummy - Gordon Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Dave Connell #The Number Five - The Kids Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jim Henson #Five People In My Family - The Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Nearly Missed - Susan Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Rubber Duckie - Ernie Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss Record Two Side One #Sesame Street - The Kids (Raposo-Stone-Hart) #Play Along - Gordon, Susan, Oscar, Big Bird, Mr. Hooper, Ernie and Bert Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Everyone Makes Mistakes - Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #The Garden - Susan and Oscar Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #High, Middle, Low - Herbert Birdsfoot, Ernie and Bert Music by Jeff Moss, Lyrics by Emily Kaplin #The Word Family Song - Gordon, Susan, Mr. Hooper and Oscar (Raposo-Moss) #What Do I Do When I'm Alone? - Grover Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Has Anybody Seen My Dog? - Marty and Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Side Two #Sing - The Kids Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Mad! - Little Jerry and the Monotones Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Picture a World - Susan and Gordon Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #The Grouch Song - Oscar Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Stop! - Gordon (Raposo-Moss) #I'm Pretty - A Baby Seal Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Circles - Cookie Monster and Herry Monster Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Over, Under, Around and Through - Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Someday, Little Children - Susan and the Kids Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss Other releases File:CTW1976GoldCassette.jpg| 1977 Sesame Street Records C 79001 Gold_8-track_1977.jpg| 1977 Sesame Street Records 8T-79001 File:SSGoldCassette.jpg| Sesame Street Records C 89006 See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums